tttefandomcom-20200213-history
70 Years of Friendship
70 Years of Friendship is an exclusive YouTube documentary celebrating 70 years of Thomas & Friends. Description Calling all Thomas Fans! Jump on board for this exclusive YouTube documentary celebrating 70 years of Thomas & Friends. Children all over the world have grown up fascinated by the tales and adventures of this cheeky little tank engine and have cherished the messages of friendship, teamwork and what it means to be a Really Useful engine. Get a sneak peek into the world of Thomas & Friends with special interviews from Christopher Awdry, son of Thomas the Tank Engine creator, Reverend W. Awdry, as well as the crew and fans worldwide, plus behind the scenes footage of how the latest shows and products are created. Sit back and enjoy as we take you on a journey through 70 years of Thomas & Friends in this special YouTube documentary. Interviewees * Andrew Brenner - CGI Show Head Writer * Ian McCue - CGI Show Producer * David Stoten - Director of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Christopher Awdry - Son of the Rev. W. Awdry * Robert and Peter Hartshorne - Composers * Rick Siggelkow - Co-producer/creator of Shining Time Station * Boris Andreev - Art Director * Evgeny Berbasov - CG Supervisor at Arc Productions * Thomas Maguire - Product Designer at Fisher-Price * Matthew Lentini - Product Designer at Fisher-Price * Itou Hitoshi - Rides Operator at Thomas Land in Japan * David - Railway Enthusiast in San Miguel D'allende, Mexico * Ryan Hagan - SiF Head Administrator * Donald Tallman - Executive Director of the Colorado Railroad Museum * Steve Parker - Board member of the Colorado Railroad Museum * Mallory and Drake Keyes - Child interviewees in Colorado, USA * Daniel - Child interviewee in Hong Kong, China * Ling Wai Chun (Oscar) - Child interviewee in Hong Kong, China * Eshika Haque - Child interviewee in Dhaka, Bangladesh * Mhikevin and Avelyne Jimenez - Child interviewees in Dubai, United Arab Emirates * Imre Shapiro - Child interviewee in Amsterdam, The Netherlands * Logan, Spencer and Aislyn Ahrens - Child interviewees * James Gratton - Child interviewee Footage * Thomas and Gordon * Edward and Gordon * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Troublesome Trucks * Thomas and the Guard * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Oliver Owns Up * Steamy Sodor * Snow Tracks * Percy and the Calliope * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Cast * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Joseph May as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Kerry Shale as Gordon and James * Rob Rackstraw as James * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff Featurette and Trailer File:70 Years of Friendship File:70 Years of Friendship - Trailer External links * Tongal Documentary Project Page * StreamDaily article * PressReader article Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos Category:Specials